Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Dixon The page Dixon was removed from being a candidate for deletion as it was very likely an accidental addition. Michael Clark 14:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :This redirection page has eventually not been deleted, should it be now? WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:01, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Collectopaedia The collectopaedia page was marked for deletion as the collectopaedia Category page makes it redundant. Michael Clark 15:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reyn Time Deletion Canditate I don't see why Reyn Time needs to be deleted. It is part of Xenoblade lore and is all in good fun. * Actually it's completely outside of Xenoblade lore, as it's really a collection of fan-made images based on Reyn's catchphrase. Even then, "massive meme" seems to be an overstatement given how few images there are compared to actually massive memes. It doesn't seem to be significant enough to warrant being kept, nor is there a very strong in-game basis for keeping it. "All in good fun" is never a good reason for anything; if anything, it's usually a reason for vandalism, not for keeping pages on the wiki. --Coolguy00001 19:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) * I agree with "massive meme" being an overstatement, but I don't see much point in deleting it. How about making a fandom page or category? QuartzWolf 21:56, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Firstly, a Xenoblade meme isn't going to be massive because there aren't nearly as many people who play it, compared to massive memes related to general knowledge. It's relatively massive in our community. Secondly, it's fair enough to have a page for it. I don't think we need that category as there is next to no Xenoblade "fandom". I have to say, I'm rather slow on finding these conversations, I'm afraid. Jake! 08:43, June 29, 2012 (UTC) * I support deleting this, and this other so-called "fandom" page. They both have no reason to even exist on this Wiki, which should be solely for things in Xenoblade (outside of obvious references and cameos, but that's another story) that are canon. Not fanon. That's my two cents. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:30, June 29, 2012 (UTC) * Oh wow, didn't even see that page. I remember seeing the picture uploaded but it said it wasn't used anywhere, so I thought why bother uploading it? I never saw that page. I suppose that they probably should be deleted. I still feel like there should be an extra namespace for fanmade or something. Anyway, given that most agree, I suppose I'll delete them. Jake! 00:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) * Okay, I've worked it out. I was never going to delete the images, so we can just move the content on those pages to the images. It is possible to add content or a description to the page for the image, so that's what I'll do. No fandom pages and we keep the content and images. :D Jake! 00:54, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Maker Bunnits Proper creature name is Maker Bunnit, singular. Since Maker Bunnit article exists and is more complete, propose deleting this article and redirecting to Maker Bunnit. UnnamedBonus 04:28, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Magestic Mordred Typo. I don't think it needs to be a redirect, either. Just... get rid of it. Please. —'Ceiling Master' 23:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Lockout Points in Main Story I don't think this page is completely necessary, but before someone deletes it, does anyone have any discussion about keeping it? —'Ceiling Master' 21:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Felt it may be helpful as a general reference and formatted in a way to prevent spoiling the story too much. Primarily, it would give some better basis for making players aware of timed quests. It may be more appropriate to make such mention in the individual location quest pages instead. 21:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we usually say "blah blah blah after the events of the Mechonis Core" or whatever on the individual quest's page. I don't think an entire page is necessary. :By the way, you ever think about getting an account? —'Ceiling Master' 21:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Got one now. May be worthwhile to put the disclaimer on the location quest pages (realize already on the individaul quest pages). Not a bit contention for me, defer to your judgment.Gfunk01 (talk) 22:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, good! And yeah, maybe there should be a little break in pages like Colony 9 Quests that have the roadblocks, or whatever they're called. —'Ceiling Master' 22:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Well. Unfortunately (?) I absolutely love the idea. :D :::If you remember, I had the Chapters page, much to the chagrin of a few other members, but I like the idea of having a page detailing the 4 or 5 points in the game, especially for completionists like myself. I just don't know the best way to go about it. I really dislike always having to say "the events in Mechonis Core," etc., but what would be the best way? The Chapters page could integrate with the plot (which is sparse, at the moment), and we could say after the events of Chapter X, OR, with a lockout page, we could number them, or something, and just say after Lockout X, with a link to the Lockouts page. I don't know. As I always have trouble with this, it's not MY wikia, it's for everyone, so what would be the most beneficial for everyone? How many people are completionists? ::::Yeah... I don't know. There should be other users' input on this... Maybe a forum? —'Ceiling Master' 22:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Category: Phoenix Telethia Should be a page, not a category. UnnamedBonus (talk) 21:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure about this. I think VR wants to make pages and categories for all the sub-species of Telethia, something I never really understood... you can take it up with him, I guess... —'Ceiling Master' 21:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Whoops. Next time I'll check who the page creator is before tagging for deletion. UnnamedBonus (talk) 00:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Femuny Wisps Correctly named page exists at Femuny Wisp. UnnamedBonus (talk) 03:26, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Kissy Kissy! I wanted to make sure first—it's a skill, right? So the branch, Heroism, needs to be made, and info from there should be put on the Heroism page. Correct me if I'm wrong... —'Ceiling Master' 01:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Deceased characters I tried to create this category and i added pages. I don´t know why it should be delated :It's, uh, rather spoilery. Also, eventually, everyone dies. So, it's not really necessary for how we're trying to organize pages. —'Ceiling Master' 22:00, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, i understand Ganglion (Race) The Ganglion (race) page was marked for deletion. Having completed the story, I can verify the Ganglion are both a race and a syndicate. (spoilers ahead) The true Samaarians created the Ganglion race and created a failsafe in human DNA. Luxaar in the final battle is dissolved when he falls into a tank of protoplasm/liquid human due to being of the Ganglion race. The Ganglion are basically space Nazis or a space mafia manipulating and bullying other races into complying with them. This is why nearly every race working for the Ganglion can be recruited; only the Ganglion race and some cavern clan Prone are voluntarily part of the Ganglion organization. AdamTheGameBoy (talk) 05:45, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :I initially agree, I have undone this. However, I have started a discussion with the former writer of the Samaar Federation article, you can discuss with us here (warning: major spoilers on this thread for anyone interested). WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::My bad. I should've brought it up before putting the deletion tag on it. ::The reason I put the tag there is because a Ma-non in Chapter 5 said that they are "a run-of-the-mill crime syndicate" and that they are "just one tiny part of Samaar." In Chapter 6, Luxaar refers the Ganglion as an organization. Maybe I'm taking this too literally. However, I'm not sure if what ATGB said is true or not. It's been a while since I beat the game. I'm currently working on the dialogue for the main chapters. As soon as I finish that, I'll have a better idea on what the Ganglion are. --MomoQca (talk) 15:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I found a video of the full ending cutscenes. At about 27 minutes, what I mentioned starts happening. https://youtu.be/ZLPDD_kg8Mg?t=27m ::::At about 33:30 the creation of the Ganglion race is described. ::::I know the dialogue you are talking about though; it was a little confusing and unclear and I'm not sure if it was poorly localized or Monolith Soft just didn't want to go on an exposition tangent about that plot point and it ended up vague and seemingly conflicting with the fully voiced cutscenes. AdamTheGameBoy (talk) 15:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Why delete the Mimesomes article? I don't get why the Mimesomes article is primed for deletion, its for the spoilers? inaccurate information? spoilers again? The Mimesomes are a part of the lore of Xenoblade X so i see no reason to delete it. GoodGamer14 (talk) April 8, 2016 :I have just replied on your wall.WiseAdventurer (talk) 18:58, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Hitoshi Yamagami The page Hitoshi Yamagami has been created one day ago then marked for deletion. In my opinion, even tough we have created a few pages concerning staff people for Xenoblade, this page is not acceptable as such because it is a direct copy/paste from the Nintendo Wiki. WiseAdventurer (talk) 21:01, July 30, 2019 (UTC) : I am waiting for possible comments during a few days then I will delete this page, as a direct copy/paste from the Nintendo Wiki but also those numerous red or incorrect links are flooding the Insights maintenance. WiseAdventurer (talk) 09:27, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :Page deleted, it could be fully created by someone who would provide work on it. WiseAdventurer (talk) 13:29, August 9, 2019 (UTC)